SI TE BESARA
by Simorgh
Summary: Están juntos, pero Inuyasha se pregunta sobre los sentimientos que les unen... si tan solo pudiera besarlo... Slash... InuyashaSesshoumaru ligero
1. SI TE BESARA INUYASHA

_**SI TE BESARA**_

**Esto iba a ser un One Shot bastante cursi. Pero una vez que inició, no pude detenerlo, así que terminó convertido en dos cortos capítulos bastante cursis (Común denominador). Ah! Sí! Se me olvidaba, ni Sesshoumaru ni Inuyasha me pertenecen, sino que son de Rumiko Takahasi la grande. YAOI LIGERO**

**Ojalá que disfruten la lectura**

_**A mi querida Elen-Sess... Te quiero, te extraño, reponte pronto!**_

**De Inuyasha...**

Todo está silencioso a mi alrededor. Bueno, casi, puesto que este silencio de sepulcro se rompe por la música de tu respiración pausada. La tela del futón cruje bajo el peso de tu cuerpo cuando te mueves apenas, buscándome.

Sabes que estoy aquí...

¿Qué pasaría si te besara?

Creo que lo sé. Estoy seguro que medio despertarías, para ahondar el beso con esa lengua tibia y ávida que tienes... con ese extraño desesperar que te posee cada vez que toco tus labios. ¿Quién iba a decir que resultarías tan vehemente?... no iba contigo, Sesshoumaru, tan frío, tan indiferente... tan lejano, que solo tu más allegado sirviente, aquel pequeño y triste sapillo verde que siempre te acompañaba, tuvo alguna vez un vislumbre de tu verdadera personalidad.

Nada comparado con esto, claro.

¿Qué pasaría si te besara, y mientras lo hago, acariciara tu rostro?

Por supuesto. Sé que entreabrirías tus ojos de oro, y, sujetándome con esa rudeza tan particular tuya, me tumbarías de espaldas y me obligarías a continuar mis caricias. Me harías el amor de todos los modos que conoces... de todas las formas, en todos los ángulos. Sé que me dejarías exhausto y algo adolorido. Pero feliz al fin de cuentas. Feliz de haber estado dentro de ti, como jamás pensé que permitirías...

Justo ahora, que veo tus labios, suaves y perfectos, me ataca el deseo de besarlos. De besar tus ojos, el puente de tu nariz. Y volver a tu boca, suavemente, gentilmente.

¿Y si lo hago?... ¿Y si te beso?

No quiero que me acribilles con besos húmedos, ardorosos. No quiero que me tomes con apasionado desdén, no quiero que entres en mí, no quiero que toda la dulce conexión de un beso se convierta en todo un encuentro sexual.

Solo quiero eso. Un beso, el roce de tus labios, la sensual seda de tu aliento, tu sabor tan delicado. Solo quiero sentir, por una vez, que hay algo más entre nosotros. Que, aunque seas incapaz... Seamos incapaces, quiero decir, de expresar nuestros verdaderos sentimientos con palabras, al menos, una vez, podamos expresarlos con esto... con un roce... con un beso.

- Ahh... Sesshoumaru... –susurro, ya sin verte, con mis ojos fijos en las ramas de un cerezo en flor que se mecen con el viento nocturno -¿Por qué no puedo?

-Nada te lo impide, Inuyasha –murmuras, haciéndome saltar en mi sitio, cuando te veo, noto que aún tienes los ojos cerrados - ¿Acaso yo te he negado algo?

-¿Cómo es que...? –algo más irritado, insisto en no verte, buscando la protección del paisaje exterior- Tu que sabes...

-Sé más de lo que te imaginas, como siempre –tu tono burlón me molesta, me ofende- ¿Por qué no vienes y lo compruebas?

-No – no hemos levantado la voz ni una sola vez, como si alguien pudiera oírnos, pero tal pareciera que gritamos- no te atrevas a burlarte de mí.

-¿Inuyasha? – te levantas despacio, sabes que la estampa de tu cuerpo desnudo, lustroso bajo la luz de la luna, me vuelve loco, me mata - ¿Por qué estás tan enojado?

Te observo lenta, detenidamente. Descaradamente.

Llevo atada una manta a la cintura, que cubre mi desnudez. Pero no impide ver el despertar de mi sangre. Al menos no para ti. Bajas las doradas orbes hacia ese punto, pero nada en ti expresa deseo. Vuelves la vista a mis ojos, para sumirte en ellos de un modo perturbador. Doloroso.

Ahora eres tú quien se cubre. Me resulta extraño. En todos estos años, jamás habías hecho algo así. Creo que en el fondo eres un remilgado pervertido. Te encanta desnudarte. Te encanta que te vea. Es más. Te fascina verme excitarme cuando lo haces. Te paseas de un lado a otro de la habitación, con tu piel brillante y tu pelo plateado meciéndose a los costados de tus caderas, incitante y exquisito.

En ocasiones me obligas a hacer lo mismo. Suele ser divertido. Creo que debo reconocer que algo de tu perversión se me ha contagiado.

Pero ahora que te veo, atando el lazo del blanco pantalón a tu cintura, marcándose aún más tu abdomen cuando te inclinas un poco, solo puedo pensar en cuanto te...

No.

Ni siquiera puedo pensarlo sin que me hiera.

- ¿Tanto se te dificulta? –tu voz tiene ahora un tono extraño, desconocido para mí - ¿Quieres que...?

-No, no quiero nada – te encaro firmemente, por un momento noto un destello nuevo en tus ojos, pero no logro identificar el sentimiento – solo quiero descansar... solo por hoy al menos

-Ahh, Inuyasha... Inuyasha – te aproximas como un depredador. Eso has sido siempre, un depredador, y a pesar de mi fuerza, yo solo soy una presa- Eres complicado. Más de lo necesario.

-¿Complicado yo? – sonrío, puesto que me ha causado verdadera gracia- ¿Y me lo dices tú, "Señor Libro Abierto"?... ¿Tú que no muestras nada en esa cara tuya de porcelana?... ¿Tú que eres incapaz de...?

Tu boca ha cerrado la mía repentinamente. Claro que te sentí venir. Claro que sentí tu brazo rodeándome, y tu pecho, plano y duro, contra el mío.

Pero no ví en tus ojos, aquel furor que suele aparecer cuando te reto. Aquella llamarada que siempre precede al incendio de nuestro lecho. Ví otra cosa, y de nuevo no pude identificarlo. Más bien, tuve miedo de aceptarlo. Siento tus labios moverse con una dulzura completamente nueva, con los ojos cerrados, eres la viva imagen de la ternura.

¡Estás besándome!... ¡Estás besándome!...

Lo haces, y tus manos no me recorren haciéndome rojas líneas con tus garras en la piel... no me agarras con fuerza y estrechas tu pelvis contra la mía. No arrancas la débil tela que me cubre para poseerme como un dios. Nada de eso.

Me tomas de las mejillas, y ese contacto se vuelve tan amoroso, que quisiera llorar. Pero los últimos vestigios de mi vituperado orgullo se resisten a dejar salir esas lágrimas que sé que solo te darían material para humillarme...

Mis ojos arden de tanto retener el llanto.

Nunca he sido tan feliz como en este momento. Tu aquí. Tu conmigo. Solo un par de almas que por fin se encuentran es este mar de desolación y pena. Y toda mi tristeza se desvanece con el sabor de tu saliva. ¿Sabrás lo que he querido decirte desde hace tanto?...

- Inuyasha... –susurras, sin separar tus labios de los míos, haciéndome erizar la piel- Inuyasha... ¿Por qué me tienes en ese concepto tan vil?

- ¿Qué? –aunque quiera, no puedo apartarme de este goce tan perfecto – no Sesshoumaru... no... yo te... yo...

-Mírame

Te apartas de mí, para obligarme a mirarte.

No puedo creer lo que veo. No puede ser cierto...

Una lágrima se escapa de tus ojos de ámbar para colarse por tu suave mejilla. Parece un diamante extrañamente azul. Llenos de ellas. Tus ojos están llenos de ellas. De lágrimas azul zafiro. De amor...

-Inuyasha... –esta vez, levantas un poco la voz - ¿Cuándo vas a entender que _Te Amo_?...

" _Te amo.."._

Ésta vez, soy yo quien se lanza a tu boca, para besarte con todo mi ser, ya carente mi espíritu de dudas, de preguntas crueles... ya sin sentirme un idiota por estar enamorado de ti como un completo bobo...

-Sesshoumaru... yo también te amo –te respondo, arrepentido de mi error de juicio, y se me quiebra la voz al decirlo de nuevo- yo también te amo...

**FIN**


	2. SI TE BESARA SESSHOUMARU

_**SI TE BESARA 2**_

**Creo que debería llamarse "Si me besaras"... pero luego los confundiría, ¿Verdad?. Ah! Sí! Se me olvidaba, ni Sesshoumaru ni Inuyasha me pertenecen, sino que son de Rumiko Takahasi la grande. Yaoi ligero**

**Ojalá que disfruten la lectura**

_**A mi querida Elen-Sess... Te quiero, te extraño, y esta historia es solo para ti...**_

**De Sesshoumaru**...

Te levantaste del futón sin apenas hacer ruido. Eres muy sigiloso cuando quieres, pero no puedes evitar que yo note el frío de nuestro lecho, el vacío tan grande que se forma cuando tu no estás en él.

Me muevo un poco, buscándote, aunque sé donde estás. Pero el instinto me guía. Busco concentrarme en el ritmo de mi respiración. Trato de captar tus emociones. Tus pensamientos. Aunque son deliberadamente confusos, puedo entenderte.

Inuyasha... Inuyasha... tú, incapaz de encontrar sosiego en mis brazos. En mis caricias. Tú, que cuando me besas, pareces suplicar por una entrega total, para luego remorderte la conciencia. Tú, que no dejas de preguntarte como te avergonzaré esta vez. Como te humillaré.

¿Tanto tiempo, y no has notado que jamás lo hago?

Me cansé de la soledad. Me cansé de vagar por el mundo con mi máscara de cruel e imperturbable Príncipe de la Nada... ni siquiera tenía un feudo sobre el cual gobernar. Todo era mera presunción. Cuando rompiste mis defensas, dejaste al descubierto una parte de mí, que yo mismo desconocía...

Y aún desconfías de mí...

"_¿Y si lo besara?"_

Sé que no lo harás. Ese ha sido tu pensamiento cada noche, desde hace mucho. Pero sé que te altera la posibilidad de que te desee, de que busque en tu boca ese alimento que me mantiene vivo, que me hace agradecer a los dioses por haberte encontrado.

Si me besaras...

Si me besaras, te tomaría entre mis brazos, y te entregaría mi ser completo. Buscaría tus ojos, esos ojos tan dulces y temerosos. Temerosos de mí. De mi poder. De mi fortaleza. De lo que tu crees mi incapacidad para sentir emociones, mucho menos demostrarlas. ¿Por qué te tengo que explicar lo que cruza por mi mente?

Si me besaras, y, como al descuido, acariciaras mi rostro, sabrías lo capaz que soy de demostrar cosas. Sé que tomaría tu cintura, sé que respondería a tus labios. Sé que me embebería en tu aliento, y te diría una y mil veces que...

¿Pero, podrás entender el mensaje oculto en un beso?

Cuando te hago el amor, cuando estoy en ti, nada hay mejor, que oírte murmurar mi nombre entre gemidos. Tu no te das cuenta de lo mucho que me contengo cuando estoy contigo. Creo que no comprendes en toda su extensión, lo que es ser un youkai. Creo que no alcanzarías a entender lo salvaje, lo desenfrenado que puedo ser.

Pero no lo hago. Jamás contigo. No podría verte sangrar. No soportaría herirte de este modo. ¿Tienes idea de todas las veces que mi cuerpo me ha exigido penetrarte con todas mis fuerzas?¿Morder esa suave y perfumada piel tuya hasta romperla con mis colmillos?... ¿Rasgar tu lengua para probar tu sangre mezclada con tu deliciosa saliva? ¿Entiendes el daño que te haría si entrara así... si te atravesara así?...

No tienes ni la menor idea.

He notado que cuando eres tú quien está dentro de mí, en ocasiones te propones ser rudo. Según tú, me violentas. Tu vaivén se vuelve salvaje, y me sujetas como si quisieras dañarme. Aunque tus garras resguñaran mi piel, sabes que no me harías verdadero daño. En esas ocasiones, me solazo con verte. Los ojos cerrados en un gesto de profundo placer, la boca abierta en un grito mudo... tu cuerpo cubierto de brillantes gotitas de sudor.

Tu pelo plateado pegado a tu pecho húmedo, que se agita con cada inhalación forzada.

Me gusta verte así.

Disfruto tu desnudez, como me consta que tú de la mía. Sí. Supongo que hay un tanto de perversidad en mí. Pero solo contigo. Solo por ti. Solo para ti.

Sin embargo, ahora te atormentas con ideas retorcidas. Con tu firme creencia de que todo lo que hago, que todo lo que pasa entre nosotros, esta fundado en una irremisible atracción sexual. Que cada vez que te acerques a mí, cada vez que me roces, cada vez que me beses, servirá únicamente para encender el mecanismo de la pasión, y llevarte a la cama... o superficie más próxima.

"_¿Y si lo besara?"_

Otra vez ese pensamiento... tanta tristeza arraigada en esas pocas sílabas. Escucho como exhalas levemente. Vas a hablar, lo sé...

- Ahh... Sesshoumaru... –susurras, seguro de que duermo. Casi puedo verte, parado frente a los ventanales, hablando con el paisaje -¿Por qué no puedo?

-Nada te lo impide, Inuyasha –sé que has saltado, a pesar de que no he abierto los ojos aún, para no intimidarte, pero no quise dejar pasar la ocasión - ¿Acaso yo te he negado algo?

-¿Cómo es que...? –estás molesto, mucho. Ahora puedo verte, justo como te imaginé, con el ceño fruncido. Hay mucha furia en tu respuesta- Tu que sabes...

-Sé más de lo que te imaginas, como siempre –no quise sonar así. Me es casi inevitable... sé que lo malinterpretarás, como siempre- ¿Por qué no vienes y lo compruebas?

-No – respondes, pero no levantas la voz. Aún así, tu ira es palpable, pequeño hanyou- no te atrevas a burlarte de mí.

-¿Inuyasha? – Me levanto lentamente, tratando de no ponerte en guardia con movimientos bruscos. Sé que estoy desnudo bajo las sábanas, pero eso no importa ahora, solo quiero que hablemos - ¿Por qué estás tan enojado?

Al fin te contemplo. Me miras con descaro. Con ira.

Llevas una manta arrollada a la cintura, que cubre parcialmente tu desnudez. Pero es notorio que algo en ti despierta, en cuanto me miras así. Un leve palpitar bajo la blanca sábana te delata. Pero justo ahora, no te deseo. Estás hermoso, como siempre. Pero no te deseo. No sé si puedas notarlo en mi mirada.

Decido cubrirme, así que busco y me coloco rápidamente los pantalones. No fue un movimiento apresurado, sino más bien, controlado. Pero incluso a mí me ha resultado extraño. Suelo estar desnudo en nuestra habitación. Te tengo la suficiente confianza para ello. Me agrada la sensación del aire fresco en la piel. El pelo acariciando mi espalda. Soy feliz. Y me agrada ver que te excitas cuando me ves. No siempre, pero cuando lo haces, me doy por bien servido.

En ocasiones te reto para que hagas lo mismo. En fin, ¿Qué parte de nosotros no conocemos ya íntimamente?... lo disfrutas mucho, aunque lo intentes ocultar...

Mientras termino de hacer el lazo de mi pantalón, un rápido pensamiento inconcluso cruza tu mente. Sé que está ahí. Pude verlo antes de que lo borraras de tu cabeza...

Sí.

Sé que no quieres ni pensarlo, por lo mucho que te hiere.

- ¿Tanto se te dificulta? –no puedo ni quiero ocultar la ternura de mi tono, a pesar de tu gesto de desconcierto - ¿Quieres que...?

-No, no quiero nada – me respondes, firme. No puedo evitar ese enorme sentimiento subir por mi pecho, y alcanzar mis ojos. Sé que se trasluce. Sé que te asusta... puedo verlo en el oro líquido de tus ojos tristes– solo quiero descansar... solo por hoy al menos

-Ahh, Inuyasha... Inuyasha – Me acerco a ti. Me miras como si fuera un gato, y tú un pequeño ratoncillo... como si esperaras ser comido, y hasta lo desearas- Eres complicado. Más de lo necesario.

-¿Complicado yo? – te ríes de corazón, mientras el sarcasmo hace presa de tu voz- ¿Y me lo dices tú, "Señor Libro Abierto"?... ¿Tú que no muestras nada en esa cara tuya de porcelana?... ¿Tú que eres incapaz de...?

Cierro tu boca con la mía, quiero darte ese beso que tanto has anhelado. Quiero que tu corazón al fin encuentre la paz perdida...

Me acerqué a ti, y no mostraste señas de alejarte. Parecías esperarlo. Rodeé tu cintura con mi brazo, para estrecharte contra mí. Por un instante fue visible la sorpresa en tus ojos de ámbar...

Buscabas en mí, ese fuego que me llena cada vez que te toco. Pero no había esta vez. Dentro de mí, solo había calor, ternura, cariño... solo había amor. Tantos años peleando, mi hermoso hanyou. Tantos años distanciados. Quise imprimir en este contacto todo lo que nació en mí, desde el primer día que rocé tus labios. La primera vez que probé tu aliento... no quiero llevarte a nuestro lecho. No quiero hacerte el amor. Solo quiero seguir así, pegado a tu boca, compartiendo las almas...

Te beso... te beso con todo mi ser...

Lo hago, y no tengo la más mínima intención de mostrar pasión desbocada en esto. No lo necesito. Esto es todavía más fuerte. Si tan solo me lo hubieras permitido antes, en ves de apartar el rostro cada vez que me aproximaba a ti, creyendo que vendría un nuevo maratón de sexo.

Que equivocado has estado durante todo este tiempo...

Puedo sentir que deseas llorar... ¿Por qué no lo haces?... ¡Ah sí!... ¿Crees que te humillaré, cierto?... siempre igual... siempre pensando lo peor de mí. Siempre culpable antes de que se demuestre lo contrario...

Mi pecho quema de tanta emoción reprimida.

Nunca he sido tan feliz como en este momento. Tu aquí. Tu conmigo. Solo un par de almas que por fin se encuentran es este mar de desolación y pena. Nunca piensas en lo solo que estuve. A pesar de Jaken... a pesar de Rin. Mi adorada Rin. ¿Por qué insistes en pensar tan mal de mí?

- Inuyasha... –murmuro, sin valor para apartar mis labios de los tuyos y privarme de tu aliento- Inuyasha... ¿Por qué me tienes en ese concepto tan vil?

- ¿Qué? –contestas, en un susurro, sin separarte, haciendo que me recorra un escalofrío de placer – no Sesshoumaru... no... yo te... yo...

-Mírame – te digo, haciendo un esfuerzo para despegarme

Te aparto de mí, y te obligo a encarar mi mirada

La incredulidad te brota por los poros. Sé que no puedes creer lo que ven tu ojos.

Una lágrima se escapa de mis ojos, resbalando lentamente. Los demonios no lloramos. Pero ahora yo estoy más allá de eso. Aunque recuerdo que mis lágrimas solían ser color zafiro. Recuerdo a mi madre comentándomelo como una anécdota graciosa de mi primera infancia. Tomas una de mis lágrimas, que resplandece en tu dedo, como una gema. Vuelves a mirarme directamente a los ojos, impresionado por que están anegados de ellas. De lágrimas azules de demonio renegado

-Inuyasha... –no puedo evitar alzar la voz, furioso por tu falta de confianza, y por el lacrimógeno efecto que tiene en mi persona - ¿Cuándo vas a entender que _Te Amo_?...

Te amo...

Ésta vez, eres tú quien me besa, ya sin preguntas en la mente. Ya sin dudas, sin remordimientos...

-Sesshoumaru... yo también te amo –respondes, contrito, con la voz quebrada- yo también te amo...

FIN 


End file.
